


Case File: Code Name Rogue one

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: Twelve year old Ben solo looking to pass the time while his mother is at work, learns about rogue one. Spoilers for rogue one ahead, read at your own risk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble. Nothing much to see. its a one shot.

Sitting at the console in the senate's archives, Ben Solo scrolled through the different mission reports containing details of the Rebel Alliance's greatest successes, and defeats. The twelve year old was growing impatient as he waited for his mother to be finished with the senate's annual assembly, though he knew it would be some time. The senate of the new republic could never seem to make a decision on time, to save there lives. Usually Senator Organa preferred to have her son accompany her when he had no classes to attend but Ben had ducked out around an hour into the negotiations. He had wrangled R2-D2 into escorting him around the senate building. 

He had told the little astromech that he was bored, and thats how they ended up at the archives, "Hey R2" Ben said casting a look at the droid who was chatting with a computer system. "Ever hear about a ship called Rogue One?" R2 beeped an affirmative, rolling to Ben's side he plugged into the console and navigated away from the mere mention of the ship, to the file containing the story. "How come i never heard about a Rogue one?" he asked the astro-mech, who beeped what sounded like the droid version of a shrug. "Guess Mom never mentioned it. Lets see." he scrolled through the long diagnostic crap that bored him to death, to the meat of the story. 

"Rogue One, is the code name used not just for a stolen imperial cargo ship, but to encompass the crew responsible for the first death star's plans falling into rebel hands." he read aloud, "wow...so these are the people who got the plans to mom huh?" R2 trilled, nudging the boy in the side indignantly Laughing Ben nodded "yes buddy i know and then you took the plans and got them to the rebellion. I know your a hero, i can't forget that." The droid beeped an affirmation and Ben turned his eyes back to the report. 

"..No one lived" R2 beeped sadly, having already downloaded the contents and read them. Ben's hand absentmindedly rubbed circles on the cold dome of the droid, "Jyn Erso..Cassian Andor...K-250...Baze Maldus..and Chirrut Imwe" he said each name slowly, memorizing the name of these heroes, "And others that came with them...wow.." Lapsing into silence his intelligent dark eyes read the report, his mind off in another world, another time. 

Clicking on the links that led to each member of the team's personal files he devoured the information he found there, committing each member's details to memory. Suddenly the door hissed open, and Leia stood in the blaring light of the hallway. "Mom" Ben gasped knocked from his thoughts, "Hey Benny" she sighed, "Threepio said you were here, been reading again?" Ben nodded and leaned into his mother's side as she walked over to him and laid a hand on his head, her slender fingers carding through his long dark hair. "Rogue One" she read over his shoulder, "Wow...its been a long time since i thought i thought about that." 

Ben looked up at her his eyes wide, "Did you know them?" "No.but my father did. I knew Cassian, but only in mission briefs. the others...they just came along that very day. Mon Mother told me the entire story during a long night on Hoth." 

Leia looked down at her son, "What made you want to read about them?" she asked "I found it by accident actually, was just thumbing through other files and came across the words Rogue One. I was curious, you never told me about them. You only ever said that many brave rebels died to bring you the plans." Leia smiled softly as he quoted her word for word, "yes." she said "I did say that didn't i? I guess i never knew how to tell that story, while we all treated the theft of the plans as a victory, in my eyes it was still a defeat." 

"Because they all died?" he said turning his stool so he looked at her, with wide eyes. "Yes. because they all died. I did not know Jyn Erso, but in a transmission my father told me, that she was just like me. She was only two years my senior, and her death rocked me to the core. I didn't need to know her to mourn her." 

"Because she was like you, she made a difference even though she was just a kid." Ben said his eyes wide in earnest, nodding Leia tugged at one of his ears play fully. "Yes benny because she was making a difference, just like me." Ben watched his mother for a moment, then signed off the system. "Time to go?" he asked sliding from the stool, Leia turned her distracted gaze back to her son, he was so tall already..and smiled. "Yes. lets go."


End file.
